The New World
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Sequel to Time Traveler Original (Happy) Ending. The world is saved and everyone live happily ever after, just like Lightning predicted. And with Lights dislike about physial contact, Hope's worried that she doesn't love him as much as he thought. How will their relationship end? LightxHope


**A.N.** So this ist he sequel of Time Traveler Original (Happy) Ending. I hope that you've noticed that I named this little story after the American/European Ending Theme by Charice. I think this title fits perfectly and they actually live in a new world^^

**The New World**

Chapter 1: A New Future Awaits Us

Lightning, Hope, Mog, Serah and Snow were on Sazh's airship and watched the new Cocoon, which is now floating. Hope named it "Bhunivelze" and it's now the new home of humankind.

„Well then.", began Hope and looked at Bhunivelze. „I think it's time to go home, right?" The others nodded and followed his gaze. „Yes.", agreed Lightning and looked at Bhunivelze with a smile on her face. „Let's go home."

„Yes, we still have a wedding to plan!", said Snow enthusiastically, while Serah nodded. „You still give us your blessing, right sis?" Lightning sighed, but still kept looking at Bhunivelze. „Snow...I said that I believe that you can make Serah happy. I won't change my mind.", she said quietly, while glaring at him now. „And if you call me "sis" one more time, I'll chop off what makes you a man!" Mog chuckled softly, while Snow and Hope made a pained face as they imagined it.

„What a pity that Yuj, Gadot, Lebreau and Maqui can't watch this...", said Snow sadly. „And my parents...", added Hope. „They're seeing this, too." Everyone looked at Lightning questioningly. „They're up there somewhere and see us. Our parents too.", said the older Farron, while looking up to the sky and nudged Serah slightly with her elbow.  
„You're right.", said the younger one and followed her gaze with a smile. Snow and Hope and Mog followed their example.

„What are you doing now, Mog? Are you going home to your Moogle friends?"

„Kupo.", she said, while nodding. „You'll certainly get along without me, right, kupo?" The four nodded. „But I'll visit you again soon, kupo."

„That'll be great.", said Serah and smiled at the Moogle. Once Mog said goodbye to everyone, she flew away. When she was out of sight, Snow went between Lightning and Hope and put his arms around their shoulders.

„So! When is your wedding?", he asked, while grinning widely at them. Hope looked away immediately and tried to hide his red face, while Lightning gave him her Farron-death-glare — even Serah can do this. Serah looked at her sister, ready to hold her back, if she wants to kill Snow. Lightning squirmed out of his grip and snorted.

Snow was lucky that he was still unharmed „Let's go to Sazh.", she said and then went into the airship and led them to the cockpit — even if she didn't know where she went. Then Dajh came out and welcomed everyone. The Chocobo chick followed him. „Hey!", greeted Sazh and waved at them, while he steered the airship toward Bhunivelze.

„Say, what are you doing here in the future? And why do you look like...back then...?", asked Lightning, once she patted Dajh on his head, just as she did with Hope. „This is a very funny story.", said Sazh. „We flew into a Temporal Rift and landed in a place called Serendipity."

„Serendipity?", the four asked in chorus. „This is something like a casino. Once I found Dajh and the little Chocobo, we went through another time gap and landed here. And just in time to save the world."

„Yes, you were just in time.", said Snow and grinned. „ Does the Chocobo have a name?", asked Hope the little thirteen year old Dajh. „Yes." he replied, in this moment the chick flew happily around Hope. „Her name is Chocolina."

„So it's female...?", said Lightning. She and the others always thought it's a male. „In Serendipity we've in fact seen a freaky saleswoman who's disguised as a Chocobo. She was also named Chocolina and since we knew that the little one's a female, Dajh named her after her.", said Sazh.

„What do you think?", asked Dajh. „I think it's a great name!", replied Snow immediately. „Yes, that sounds cute.", agreed Serah. Lightning — not the kind of harping on about a subject for too long — promptly changed the subject. „When will we get there, Sazh?"

„Soon. Make yourself comfortable. I'll let you know when we get there."

„Can't this thing go faster?"

„No and don't get the idea to fly it yourself!" Lightning was silent and glared at her sister, her future brother and her...boyfriend, who oppressed a giggle. They immediately fell silent when they saw her death glare.

After about an hour the airship landed. They made a little tour, to see the area. Hope led everyone to the capital Luxerion in which they will live.  
Hope had already arranged everything. She doesn't even know when he'd made it. Perhaps as they were in Academia one hundred years ago...Their houses were in the vicinity, so that they could meet more often.

That's very important to Hope. That the group isn't as fragmented as back then. „Tell me, Hope...", began Lightning and got his undivided attention. „Everyone has a house. One for Serah and Snow, one for Sazh and Dajh and one for you. Where's mine?"

„Uh...", stammered Hope and looked away from her. „I just thought that you...want to live with Serah and Snow! That's it! That's why they have such a big house.", he replied, while laughing nervously. Lightning looked intently at the silver-haired man, while he avoided her gaze. Behind her she heard her sister giggle quietly and promptly turned to face her.

Serah immediately stopped giggling and looked at her seriously. „What do you know, Serah?"

„Eh? Nothing.", she said innocently. Lightning crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her seriously. „Hope hasn't got a house for you, because he's planned to live with you from very the beginning, bye!", said Serah quickly, took Snow's hand and ran away with him. „I'm sorry, Hope!", she called back and started to laugh.

„We leave you two alone.", said Sazh, when he saw Lightning glared darkly at poor Hope. „Bye.", called Dajh when he went with his father to their new home.

Lightning said nothing for a while. She just stood there and stared at Hope. „Uh..." Hope cleared his throat and turned away from her. „Let's go.", he said, and went to the house where they both live from now on. Lightning followed him silently.

They entered the house and looked around. It was a nice, little house and had enough room for two people. „So...", began Hope, but was interrupted by Lightning. „So you've already planned that we live together?" Hope looked away from her and nodded.

„We weren't...together. You know, one hundred years ago..." Lightning still had to get used to call him her boyfriend. Recently, they were partners who had feelings for each other and now...Anyway, now Hope looked her directly. „Yeah."

Lightning crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him closely. „I'm sure you developed a plan, why I should stay with you, huh?"

„Uh...Well you know...", he began, while scratching at the back of his head sheepishly. „You could live with Serah and Snow, but since Snow is so annoying and you wouldn't stand it to live with him and you certainly wouldn't live with Sazh and Dajh, I would be the only refuge.", he said and started to laugh. „I think I would've just said that I've forgotten your house."

„Tch. You little..." Lightning came closer to him and Hope feared to get beaten by her. But instead she flicked on his forehead and began to giggle. Hope looked at her with wide eyes. He never heard Lightning giggle before and he had to admit: her giggle was like music in his ears!

„The plan's good."

„Really?"

„Yes.", she said now aggregated, as always. „Even if I had rejected you and said that I see you only as a friend, I'd rather stay with you than with Snow."

Hope grinned from ear to ear. He felt like hugging her, but he would rather not rush. He didn't know why he even held himself back. They were together, so he could do it without having to worry about getting a fist in the face. Lightning crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, her smile and the gentle look were still present though. Apparently she already knew what he was thinking.

„You look like you want to do something specific."

„Is it so obvious?"

„Yes, it's written all over you face."

„And what?"

„I can't read minds. You have to tell me what you want." Instead of talking, Hope came closer to her and hugged her. Lightning was surprised by this sudden gesture, but then hugged him back. „I love you, Light.", he whispered in her ear. „I love you too." Suddenly, he picked her up and hugged her even tighter.

Lightning wrapped her arms around his neck, out of shock. He lost his balance slightly and pushed Lightning against the wall, to not fall down. „Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?", he asked as he placed his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

Lightning stroked him gently on his head. „Maybe...four hundred and ninety years?" He shook his head and smiled, but Lightning couldn't see it. „Try five hundred years."

„You mean, you...", began Lightning, but broke off and stopped to stroke him. She felt him nodding. „I've been in love with you, when I was fourteen. I think in Palumpolum I knew what I feel for you. But I think I fell for you when we were in the Vile Peaks."

„...This early?"

„Yes. Tell me when you started to like me."

„No." Hope looked up at her and looked at her with his puppy dog look. „I won't tell you. It's a secret.", she said and grinned at him slyly. „Come on, Lightning..."

„I said no. You can let go of me now."

„Never.", he said, grinned again and hugged her tighter. „Our journey is over. Everything I'm interested in now is you and our future."

„This will have to wait. Serahs future is still important to me and we surely have to help them with this whole wedding stuff." Hope sighed resignedly. „You're right. Until then, Snow won't leave me alone, I guess."

„Exactly." Hope put Lightning down again. „Hmm...what do we do now?", asked Lightning. It was quite strange that it's all over and there was nothing left to do. „No idea."

„How about if we just look around?"

„Let's do it.", replied Hope and grinned broadly. Lightning then grabbed the handles of her Gunblades — her Blazefire Saber and the gift of Etro — that were tucked in their holsters and could now use with both hands. „I think I don't need them any more."

„Take them with you. It may still be possible that monsters appear here. At least flying monsters who accidentally stray here." Lightning nodded. „Okay."

Hope took her hand and led her out of the house. Normally she didn't really like physical contact, especially not in public, but she will try to get used o it.

**A.N.** Ouf it took a really long time till I could finally finish this chappy v.v'' And I didn't have an idea what to write in the first chappy. And now it's up to you, how it'll continue! Since I still don't have a good idea for the story, I'll let you decide what shall happen. So please tell me your wishes and I'll try to implement them^^ It doesn't matter if it's a fighting scene, fluff scene, or whatever, everything's allowed! (but I won't make yuri or yaoi, of course) And lemon...I'm still not sure if I can do this, but when you all want this, I'm willing to try it. So give me ideas, when you want a fast update^^

(btw...if there are some guys who like my other ffs, I'm afraid, but I can't continue them currently. I'm still writing my novel (and it's pretty good, if I can say so myself, but I still need to edit it) and have no time (or motivations) to continue the others, I'm sorry! *bowing* But I promise to continue them, when I have new ideas, so please be patient)


End file.
